


Minifils

by Klara_Blum



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, In-Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifils for the Daredevil-Kink-meme</p>
<p>1. AU for Nelson vs. Murdock: Foggy stays<br/>2. Matt gets hit with a Blackberry<br/>3. The Hell's Kitchen Community adopts Nelson & Murdock<br/>4. RPF fandom ships Foggy with both Matt and Daredevil. Matt is confused and <s>definitely not turned on.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was just about to close (or rather slam) the door behind him when he heard it. A sob. Matt wasn't trying to hold himself together anymore, he just lay there weeping.  
Well what had he expected? That Foggy would be delighted to hear that he had been lied to the whole time? If the blindness had been a lie (yes, yes only in a sense but no matter how he did it he could still "see" much more than he'd ever let on) what about everything else?

What about their friendship?

He pulled the door a little closer.  
Another sob.  
Foggy might not be able to hear heartbeats and tell when people were lying but he could tell that this wasn't the sob of a man who was a bit unhappy because the guy who had helped him to keep up the cover-story of non-threatening and innocent blind man won't be available anymore.

The door was almost shut.  
He was still mad.  
He was still disappointed and he still didn't understand why.  
Another sob.

He turned round, opened the door again and walked up to the couch again, staring down at Matt. Matt looked back with a mixture of surprise and fear.

He expects more yelling. Foggy realized.  
Hadn't this man just talked about beating up ninjas? And now he's afraid of him or at least something he could do. Foggy still wasn't sure how he would deal with everything that happened in the last hours but he knew that he definitely and under no circumstances wanted his friend (yes, friend) to be afraid of him.

He leaned down and slowly put his hand on Matt's arm (one of the few places he's fairly sure isn't completely bruised).  
Now Matt looked at him utterly confused.

"Not going anywhere. We're still going to have a conversation but now. Now...now I'm just here. And I'm staying."

The sobbing stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets hit with a Blackberry

Foggy was amused. Of course he was.

"I'm just trying really hard to avoid the phrase _You should have seen that coming_."

"And obviously failing." Matt grumbled while pressing the ice-pack to his head. "And why? I had knocked out all the attackers. How should I have been prepared for something coming from the person I just saved?"

"I hate to break it to you but there are people who consider somebody who is running around in a mask, wearing fucking horns and beating people up a bit scary. And a person who is probably terrified anyway from almost being mugged might be not clear-thinking enough to make out that this creepy guy is helping her and not another threat." 

Matt continued his grumbling because Foggy was enjoying this far too much.

"Still you should be glad that we live in the age of pretty light-weight phones. One of the old heavy ones might have knocked you out."

Matt tried to convey _Stop talking or I'll kill you_ with his body language. Unsuccessfully.

"You might have ended up in a dumpster again. Just imagine that: defeated by Russian mobsters. And mobile phones."

"You are never going to shut up about this, am I right?"

"Absolutely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spend far too much time thinking about a this considering this is a cracky mini-fill but: Matt probably would have some kind of padding on his head as well so something hastily thrown shouldn't bother him that much. On the other hand: he also wouldn't want too much obstructing his ears so at least there wouldn't be that much padding. So let's just assume he was hit there.  
> Also: crack!fill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt:  
>  _Nelson and Murdock quickly gain a reputation as a small local practice who will fight tooth-and-nail for the little guy. This being said, it is apparent to everyone that, as half the cases they take on are pro bono, business isn't booming. The little old ladies chatting at the bus shelter worry about those poor boys not eating properly, or that nice lady being behind on her rent._
> 
> _So, as a community, Hell's Kitchen decides to pay back Nelson and Murdock in the only way it can. By adopting them._
> 
> _This takes the form of knitwear delivered in the winter, invitations for a home cooked meal by the sort of old dears you can't refuse, discounts on fruit and vegetables, maybe even free ham._
> 
> _Bonus points if you can manage to fit in literally everyone knowing about Matt being Daredevil but not saying anything._
> 
> With that I could not help thinking about somebody knitting Matt [this hat](http://www.domiknitrix.com/knittingpatterns/snowdevil.cfm) and then my fill sort of took a life of its own.

"You...don't have to do this Mrs. Flanagan." Matt offered tentatively.

"But you helped Fiona and me so much. We can't pay you but we can at least give you a little something."

He didn't need his heightened senses to tell him that Foggy was giving him Don't you dare refuse this glance. And Matt couldn't really blame him. Pro-Bono cases didn't pay electricity bills so getting anything in return helped.

This time anything turned out to be knitwear. First she handed Foggy something. Matt could only make it out after Foggy had unfolded it and wrapped it round his neck. A scarf.

"I hope those are your colors, my dear. We found them very lovely."

"They're awesome. Thanks a lot."

Now Mrs. Flanagan came over to him. He held out his hand, expecting to be handed the gift but she seemed to distrust his ability to put on a knitted hat on his own. Or had another reason for putting it on his hat directly while muttering "Lovely dear. Really lovely."

Foggy made a sound that had Matt worried for a moment before he realised it was laughter.

"I have to go now. Fiona's waiting."

Foggy was still laughing.

"What?"  
What could possibly be that funny? It was a hat. Even a horrid color shouldn't be that amusing.

"Sorry," he was still giggling, "that's just too..." the rest of the sentence was lost in more laughter.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Now Foggy had managed to calm down but instead of an answer he did...something. There was the click of Foggy's mobile phone-camera. Matt was beginning to get impatient and really confused.

"Feel it."

What?. He let his fingers trail over the hat until...

"Are those horns?"   
He didn't actually need confirmation but part of him still hoped he had gotten this all terribly wrong.

"Yes my satanic friend. It's also a really bright red."

He didn't know what to make of that.

"By the way don't," Foggy giggled again, "try to look all serious and dignified I mean. Nobody can look dignified while wearing a knitted devil's hat...actually I think nobody can look dignified while wearing anything with devil's horns. I keep telling you that."

Matt took of the cap and threw it at Foggy because there really was nothing else to do.

"Hey! No chance I'm wearing that. Don't think it would fit with all my hair. And I already have a great scarf anyway."

"By the way which lovely colors did you get?"   
Matt half-hoped for something really hideous. Or perhaps more than half-hoped.

"Yellow and black."

"You...got a Hufflepuff house-scarf?"

"I happen to think that it's a massively underrated Hogwarts-house."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPF fandom ships Foggy with both Matt and Daredevil. Matt is confused and definitely not turned on. Full prompt [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4996552#cmt4996552) though it doesn't fit the prompt completely.

There were things Matt had known he’d have to deal with if he put on a mask and became a vigilante: secrets, lies, bruises. There were also things he’d never thought of in his wildest dreams: explicit erotic fanfiction between, well himself and himself. (That one was very high on the list of things he hadn’t expected…in fact it was the only thing on that list).

Of course he knew of fanfiction, he just rarely enjoyed anything so much that he felt the need to search for stories about what the characters were up to between scenes or after the last page. So the subsection of stories about real people had shocked him a bit (a lot). Foggy was just incredibly amused and gave him dramatic readings of the highlights in irregular intervals. He tried to get him interested enough to check out the rest of the story which didn’t work. Well not always.

He was up for another one. He could tell that from the chuckling coming from Foggy’s office. Soon a hearty laugh followed. But then…a slight gasp, the sound of Foggy spilling what he was drinking on his desk and then silence. Foggy did not come over afterwards, instead typing-sounds suggested Foggy had gotten back to do some actual work.  
That was odd. Foggy had cheerfully and with no hint of embarrassment read out a ‘Daredevil takes Matt to an orgy with the Avengers’-fic. If there was something that had shocked Foggy into silence Matt really shouldn’t try to find out what that was.

Really.

Apparently he was in the mood for making stupid decisions today. 

The first few fics were nothing out of the ordinary. One particularly cringe-worthy sounding one was about Matt and Daredevil going to the cinema (did these people knew how few cinemas showed movies with audio-description at reasonable times?) There was yet another ‘Daredevil saves kidnapped-Matt’ one. (“The thing about those,” Foggy had explained, “isn’t just that all the trauma that comes from being kidnapped and occasionally tortured is healed just with sex. It’s also how stupid you are. Who gets a call from a guy who claims to be a prospective client but doesn’t even say his name and then goes to meet that guy in a lonely area in the middle of the night?”). And then there was one tagged with “Daredevil/Foggy Nelson”.  
Matt now understood why Foggy had spilled his drink.

He really should not read this. This would be so very awkward.   
He also hadn’t fulfilled his stupid-decision quote on this day.

It turned out to be about Daredevil poetically waxing about Foggy’s hair. For about 300 words. Matt did not deny that Foggy’s hair was…nice. And quite possibly he had a hard time leaving his hands out of it when he was inebriated, a fact Foggy enjoyed mocking him about. However he’d never been so drunk that he said “When I run my fingers through your silky blond locks I forget all the evil in the world.” (If he had done it Foggy would have gotten that sentence stitched on a pillow in braille just to remind Matt of it for the rest of his life).   
Afterwards Foggy and Daredevil kissed and the rest was thankfully fade to black because Matt was still too frozen to stop his screen-reader. It did, however, mercilessly read out the author’s note at the end: “I know everybody says Murdock is hot and he totally is but Nelson is so cuddly and adorable and gosh that hair…where was I? Oh yeah I think he totally should get in on the fun as well. Right?”

There were already several comments left on the fic. He didn’t even tell himself anymore that this was a bad idea and he shouldn’t do it. He knew it very well and he knew this wasn’t going to stop him. They mainly just agreed with the author about the awesomeness of Foggy’s hair and that they were right about Foggy also needing love. Which apparently meant having fanfiction written about him (one comment included suggestions for further details on that topic. Matt really wished he could unhear that bit).   
And because things could in fact get worse one commenter suggested that Nelson/Daredevil was great but “has anybody thought about Nelson/Murdock? I know we’re more about superheroes but they are involved in superhero-stuff all the time. And have you seen how closely together these two usually are? That’s so cute!” (It’s because he’s guiding me, Matt wanted to yell, you can’t do that from two arm’s lengths away).

After that Foggy did not inform him of further developments in the Daredevil-fandom for a while but after about a month he was dealing with the fact that people were writing explicit sex-scenes involving him much better than Matt did. (“I’m now getting my own kidnapping-fics! And I get to be just as stupid as you!”).  
There were also drawings apparently. At least he couldn’t even be tempted by those. Screen-readers did not do image descriptions. 

Karen, however, did.

“If I’m honest I’m not sure if that is anatomically possible.”

“I really don’t want to know.”

“I mean it’s good in the sense that Foggy and Daredevil are clearly recognizable but I’m pretty sure not even Daredevil can do this and still bend around and look Foggy in the eyes.”

“Please don’t give me details about what exactly ‘this’ is.”

“Fine. Do you want a run-down of the 20 page long and very emotional discussion about whether Foggy is better off with Daredevil or with you?”

“What? No…20 pages seriously?”

“Yeah…no wait. This morning it were 20 pages. Now it’s 23.”

“Are you following this closely? Actually…don’t tell me if you do.”

Karen said nothing which was probably for the best.


End file.
